


Common Ground

by idontlikegravy (subcircus)



Series: Watcher!Abby [4]
Category: Highlander: The Series, NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/idontlikegravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While performing his new job as a tech at NCIS, Richie meets Agent Anthony DiNozzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Ground

Richie's mood had improved significantly with the start of both the semester and his new job. He found to his great surprise that he was genuinely enjoying both. Work gave him plenty of hands-on practice with computers, and plenty of opportunity to socialise with Abby.

And Ducky, he added to himself. It was good to have people he could talk to, and he was warming to both his new friend and his new Watcher far more quickly than he thought he would when he arrived at Ducky's home. _Guess life is full of surprises_, he thought.

Richie lay on the carpet under a desk, happily installing new hardware onto Officer David's computer, when he noticed a pair of black shoes walk toward him from the cubicle opposite. He didn't know much about brands, but they definitely looked Italian and expensive.

"So, I hear you're related to Ducky?" asked a voice, presumably attached to the shoes. Richie continued working, and answered from his position under the desk.

"That's right, his nephew."

"So which one are you? Huey Dewey or Louie?" asked the voice. Richie stopped working.

"Huh?" he replied, confused. The owner of the voice crouched down so that Richie could see his face. There was a goofy grin on it.

"Uncle Donald? Donald Duck? C'mon, this is funny stuff!"

Richie chuckled politely.

"You must be Agent DiNozzo," he said, holding out his hand. Tony shook it.

"The one and only. You're Richie, right? Richie Mallard?"

"It's Blaine actually; my mom is Ducky's niece. So he's really my great uncle."

"Richie Blaine? Like Bogey in _Casablanca_," DiNozzo said with a smirk.

_Damn_, thought Richie, _I thought no one would figure that out_.

"That's pretty cool," DiNozzo continued. Richie smiled.

"Coulda been worse, coulda been David," he replied with a shrug. Tony looked puzzled for a moment before he smiled broadly and waggled a finger at Richie.

"I get it. That's clever, David Blaine, heh."

"Look, I hate to be rude, but I really want to get this finished so I can get home on time tonight. If I don't pull at least a 3.50 in my classes fall semester, my Dad said he wouldn't fund my Spring Break," Richie explained.

In truth, Richie was funding it himself from his own savings, but he had decided to be firm and only allow himself the holiday if he had earned it. Looking nineteen, people expected him to have parents, so it was logical to use those non-existent parents as an excuse when needed.

"Spring break, or SPRING BREAK!?" Tony asked, punctuating the second 'spring break' by punching the air with both fists.

"Definitely the second. Wall to wall babes I hope," Richie replied, a twinkle in his eye and smile.

"Never let it be said that Tony DiNozzo stood between a bro and Spring Break," Tony replied, a far-away look in his eyes. "Why, the stories I could tell you…well, actually, I was too drunk to remember much of anything, which is what makes them such great…"

"DiNozzo!" called a curt voice from across the room.

"Yeahboss!" Tony replied, quickly jumping to his feet, and scurrying across to the next cubicle.

Richie chuckled softly. _So that must be the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs_, he thought, before turning his attention back to Officer David's computer.

*_*

Richie saw Tony again that evening, as he was getting on his bike, and Tony was walking to his car.

"Have a good evening Agent DiNozzo," he called, and waved. Tony looked around for a second before noticing Richie and replying,

"Oh, thanks, uh, Richie, I…whoa!" he exclaimed, noticing Richie's bike, "Sweet ride! Is she yours?" Tony asked, lovingly drooling at Richie's bike.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, my baby," Richie replied, proudly, and patted the tank.

"How's a student afford a two year old Ducati 999 anyhow?" Tony asked, his natural cop's suspicion coming to the fore.

Richie was prepared to answer this, as Duncan, Joe and then Ducky had all warned him that such a machine was bound to raise eyebrows.

"Worked my ass off senior year, brought up the GPA, and Dad bought it as my graduation present when the college acceptances starting rolling in," he explained.

In truth, Richie had competed in a few races on the circuit, unimportant backwaters where nobody would recognise him, to save his little nest egg. The Ducati had been his one little luxury before college, although he had bought her for much less than retail from a police auction. Once he'd replaced the bullet-ridden gas tank and checked her for stashed drugs, she was as good as new.

"You clearly come from money, so why the crappy NCIS tech job?" Tony asked.

"First, it's a way to pay back Ducky for letting me stay there. Second, Dad told me he wanted me to make my own way in the world, be independent. He offered to pay for Spring Break because he said every man should have at least one good one…"

"I won't disagree with that," Tony said with a grin.

"…but for everything else, I'm on my own, sink or swim," Richie finished.

"Oh, I know how that feels," Tony said sympathetically, getting that far-away look in his eyes again. He shook himself out of it. "Anyway, I thought you had a test to cram for? I'd never normally encourage someone to study, but Spring Break is on the line, dude!" he said. Richie laughed.

"Goodnight Agent DiNozzo."

"Call me Tony."

"Okay, Tony," Richie replied. Tony nodded and walked away, throwing a little wave over his shoulder.

"Wow," said Abby, making Richie start.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that you are very privileged. Tony never lets juniors call him by his first name," she replied, and slurped her Caf-pow.

"I'm not his junior; we're about the same age."

"He doesn't know that. Besides, I meant his subordinates. He usually hates newbies. Especially computer geeks," Abby said sagely. Richie raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Surely he doesn't think all techs are geeks? I mean, you're not," Richie reasoned.

"Ah, but I'm a Goth. Special dispensation. Otherwise Tony pretty much thinks that people who understand stuff he doesn't must be complete nerds. D and D, Star Trek, the whole stereotypical enchilada," she said, adding one of those non-committal half-grins that Richie was coming to think of as her very own.

"Well, I guess I have to convince him otherwise," Richie said and smiled.

"So," Abby said conspiratorially, taking a step toward Richie. "You going hunting?" she asked, giving him a theatrical wink. Richie rolled his eyes.

"Not tonight, gotta study. Besides, it's been weeks, I think he was just a wandering headhunter. Probably long gone by now."

"Scared to face such a badass again, huh?" Abby said with a grin,

"Very funny. Don't worry, if he turns up, I'm obligated to call you," Richie assured her.

"That's right! Now that I'm officially a Watcher in training, I have a reason to watch your ass," Abby confirmed.

"You need a reason?" Richie teased.

"You know what I mean," she insisted and playfully poked Richie with her drink. Richie grinned back.

"Need a ride?" he asked. Abby shook her head.

"Naw, brought the hearse today, thanks."

Richie shook his head and chuckled. He pulled on his helmet and started the bike. Abby waved and he waved back before gunning the bike out into the traffic.


End file.
